Defense
Defense are the structures built to protect the planet from enemy invasions. As they're attached to the surface of the planet, defense are not mobile nor carriable by fleets, so they're not usable to raid. You can find two main types of defense: turrets and shield domes. Turrets provide cannons or projectiles to shoot the invaders' ships. They usually have a low armour and shielding. However, shield domes provide a great endurance to attacks, so they can absorb much more damage and give extra time to turrets and defensive fleets to shoot. After combat, 70% of your defensive structures that were destroyed will be automatically rebuilt for free. This does not apply to the fleet you had to defend. That will not be rebuilt. You have to rebuild your losses in your Shipyard, using time and resources. The base time taken to construct a defense depends on the amount of metal and crystal the defense costs. Construction times are otherwise only reduced by Shipyard and Nanite Factories. Therefor: Time(hours)={\frac {\mbox{Metal}+\mbox{Crystal}} {2500 \times (1 + \mbox{Shipyard level}) \times {2}^{\mbox{Nanite Factory-level}}}} . However, unlike buildings and research, it is not possible to cancel the production of a defense. Once resources are put into building a defense, those resources can never be retrieved again. Strategies For *If you don't have time for your account very often you should build defence that would cause slightly more damage than the value of any resources that can be plundered in your abscence. *If the amount of resources that can be plundered are much greater than your defense then you can be certain another player will target your planet for the resources. A possible solution is fleetsave. *A good defense will protect and allow you to build up your mines and fleet. *After combat, 70% of your defensive structures that were destroyed will be automatically rebuilt for free. *Ratios (recommended at http://www.ogametips.com/25/building-defenses): **Build Rocket Launchers as your fodder. **Build 1 Small Laser for every 5 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Heavy Laser for every 20 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Ion Cannon for every 60 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Gauss Cannon for every 150 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Plasma Turret for every 500 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Small Shield Dome when you reach 100 Rocket Launchers **Build 1 Large Shield Dome when you reach 500 Rocket Launchers *That means when you acquire 500 Rocket Launchers, you should have: **100 Small Lasers **25 Heavy Lasers **8 Ion Cannons **3 Gauss Cannons **1 Plasma Turret **1 Small Shield Dome **1 Large Shield Dome Against *Succesive waves of attacks can easily erode any defences already built into insignificance. *There is always a player, or, in the case of universes where Alliance Combat System has been activated, players that have enough fleet to break through any defense. *Once built defences do not contribute to your economy in any way—they don't bring in more resources like mines and they don't enable you to raid other planets for resources or crash other players fleets (the fun in ogame) like having a fleet does. *When your defences are destroyed during an attack you completely lose the points and resources you put into building them (NB There are a few ogame.de universes where destroyed defence becomes part of the debris field in which case it would not be a complete loss of resources). *Also missiles targeted at specific parts of your defence can quickly leave you vunerable to attack so to remain effective large defense arrays require the added expense of missile silos and antiballistic missiles to protect them. *A highly determined player or group of players can completely obliterate even a massive defense with large volleys of Interplanetary Missiles, resulting in huge point losses for the unfortunate target player. The term Demonfreaked has been used to describe those who have fallen victim to this tactic. Category:Combat Defense Category:Strategy